This is a broad coordinated program combining work in the fields of drug development, biochemical pharmacology, and tumor immunology to generate new scientific information with direct and practical relevance for use in man. A significant feature of the proposed program is the collaborative interdisciplinary approach that will result in an efficient mechanism for translating basic scientific information through clinical investigators to practicing physicians, and provide an effective feedback from the clinic to the laboratory as well. Included among the specific research projects proposed is development of a culture system which will be predictive, for each patient, of drug responsiveness in vivo. This project may provide a method of predictive chemotherapy that would permit the optimal chemotherapeutic regimen to be used for each patient. In addition, studies will be performed of the defense reactions in both cancer patients and in animal model systems. A fundamental objective is to seek basic pharmacological and immunological information that will contribute to clinical utilization for human cancer. It is our intent that as the program evolves, it should serve as the nucleus for the development of a Regional Cancer Center in response to the needs expressed in the development of the National Cancer Plan.